<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #11 - Scripted Romance by J_COTW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327512">Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #11 - Scripted Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW'>J_COTW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Return to the Falls [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Dipcifica, Dippacifica, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, dippifica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The eleventh of the comics loosely connected to Return to the Falls. Is it filler? You better believe it's filler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Return to the Falls [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #11 - Scripted Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually the most complex comic in the entire series so far. I hope that shows. </p>
<p>Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy; your engagement means the world and guarantees more chapters and tales in the series!</p>
<p>Find my artwork:<br/>www.jamooneyart.deviantart.com</p>
<p>Find my socials:<br/>www.jamooney.tumblr.com<br/>www.instagram.com/jamooneyart</p>
<p>Patreon:<br/>www.patreon.com/jamooneyart</p>
<p>Or my alternative history novel:<br/>www.thegreatconspiracy.co.uk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>